howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
DreamWorks Dragons (Franchise)
DreamWorks Dragons is a large animated franchise from DreamWorks Animation loosely based on the ''How to Train Your Dragon'' book series by Cressida Cowell. Before the first movie released, DreamWorks released a series of mini shorts as a way to advertise the film during the 2010 Winter Olympics, titled Racing for the Gold. The franchise currently consists of 3 feature films, 4 TV series, 5 short films, and several comics and graphic novels. The franchise centers around the narrative of its protagonist, Hiccup Haddock III, as he and his friends learn about the local Dragon population, all the while overcoming great challenges that come with growing up and living alongside many species of vicious reptiles and trying to co-exist with them. The feature films focus mostly on Hiccup and his dragon Toothless, while the TV Series and books also explore in greater detail of the other characters and their dragons, as well as introducing newer characters that tells the tale of Hiccup and the riders and their journey growing up. Precursor *''Racing For The Gold'' (2010) Feature Films (2010-2019) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019) Short Films (2010-2019) *''Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon'' (2010) *''Book of Dragons'' (2011) *''Gift of the Night Fury'' (2011) *''Dawn of the Dragon Racers'' (2014) *''How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming'' (2019) *''Snoggletog Log'' (2019) DreamWorks Dragons: The Series (2012-2014) *''Dragons: Riders of Berk'' (2012-2013) *''Dragons: Defenders of Berk'' (2013-2014) ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' (2015-2018) *Season 1 (2015) *Season 2 (2016) *Season 3 (2016) *Season 4 (2017) *Season 5 (2017) *Season 6 (2018) Comics and Graphic Novels (2014-2018) *''Dragon Down'' (2014) *''Dangers of the Deep'' (2014) *''The Ice Castle'' (2015) *''The Stowaway'' (2015) *''The Legend of Ragnarok'' (2015) *''Underworld'' (2015) *''The Endless Night'' (2016) *''Snowmageddon'' (2016) *''Burning Midnight'' (2016) *''The Serpent's Heir'' (2017) *''Dragonvine'' (2018) *''The Fire Tides'' (TBA) Games *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) *''Flight of the Night Fury'' (2010) *''Dragon Training Legends'' (2011) *''Tap Dragon Drop'' (2012) *''DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies'' (2012) *''School of Dragons'' (2013) *''Outcast Attack'' (2013) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2014) *''Dragons: Rise of Berk'' (2014) *''Dragon Racers: The Dragon Berry Dash'' (2014) *''Dreamworks Dragons: Online Card Game'' (2015) *''Dragons: Titan Uprising'' (2019) *''Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders'' (2019) *''Dragon Pets'' (2019) ''Dragons: Rescue Riders'' (2019-present) *Season 1 (2019) *Season 2 (2020) Characters Main Characters *Astrid Hofferson *Fishlegs Ingerman *Gobber the Belch *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Ruffnut Thorston *Snotlout Jorgenson *Stoick the Vast *Tuffnut Thorston *Valka Minor Characters *Alvin the Treacherous *Atali *Bucket *Dagur the Deranged *Chaghatai Khan *Drago Bludvist *Eret, Son of Eret *Fearless Finn Hofferson *Gothi *Grimmel the Grisly *Griselda the Grevious *Gustav Larson *Heather *Ivar the Witless *Krogan *Mala *Mildew *Minden *Mulch *Ragnar the Rock *Ryker Grimborn *Silent Sven *Spitelout Jorgenson *Throk *Johann *Viggo Grimborn Mentioned Characters *Griplout Jorgenson *Hamish I *Hamish II *Hedgelout Jorgenson *Lars #2 *Lars Thorston *Magmar Thorston Dragons *Barf and Belch *Cloudjumper *Drago's Bewilderbeast *Fanghook *Garffiljorg *Gothi's Gronckle *Gothi's Pet *Grimmel's Deathgrippers *Grump *Hookfang *Kingstail *Krogan's Singetail *Light Fury *Meatlug *Red Death *Shattermaster *Skullcrusher *Sleuther *Smidvarg *Sven's Nightmare *Stormfly *Thornado *Toothless *Valka's Bewilderbeast *Whip and Lash *Windshear *Wingnut Trivia Gallery External Links *Official Website * * * * * Site Navigation Category:Media